


Photobooth

by timelordofrassilon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, inspired by a cosplay photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordofrassilon/pseuds/timelordofrassilon
Summary: Boyfriends and secret kisses at the fairgrounds.  Pure fluff.





	

“ _Perfect_ ,” Yamaguchi heard, only a split second before he was yanked behind an old curtain and pressed into the seat of a tiny photobooth.

“Yuuji, what–” 

“Shh,”  Terushima waved a hand in his face. The only other sounds were that of the fairgrounds on the other side of the curtain.  “Misaki’s two stalls over and if she sees me kissing you in public again, she’ll make sure the coach gives us extra serving drills.”

“Well, your serve _could_  use some work,” Yamaguchi teased.

Terushima slid on the bench next to him with a sigh of relief.  “Yeah, but i’d rather learn from _you_. _”_

For what felt like the millionth time, Yamaguchi thanked the gods that Terushima had spied his jump float serve during the interhigh and tracked him down, begging to learn it.  The lessons weren’t progressing as quickly as their relationship had, but that just meant more sessions together.

“Sweet-talker,” he teased.

“Yeah,” Terushima agreed with a grin, flashing his tongue out and savoring the rising color in his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Yamaguchi turned away and huffed.  “If you don’t want your manager catching you, we can save the kissing until after we leave.”

“Nope.”  Terushima fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a few coins.  “Can’t wait that long,” he said as he loaded the machine and slid closer to Yamaguchi.  “We get four shots, Tadashi, make ‘em count.”

A few weeks ago, Yamaguchi would have died of embarrassment at the thought of kissing in front of a camera.  But his new-found affection for the boy in front of him overran his nerves.  He leaned in for their first snapshot kiss, whispered a quick ‘ok, but you owe me funnel cake’, and made them count.


End file.
